


The Mutant In the FBI (Season 1)

by KidJustice1994



Series: The Mutant in the FBI [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episodefic, F/M, Kurt and Spencer have a daughter, Logan/Wolverine is Spencer’s Father, M/M, Mutant!Spencer Reid, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidJustice1994/pseuds/KidJustice1994
Summary: Spencer is the first mutants inducted into the FBI and their Mutant behavioural Analysis Unit or the MBAU.
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Spencer Reid
Series: The Mutant in the FBI [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875487
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. S01E01 Extreme Aggressor (Intro)

**Author's Note:**

> I did some small tweaking to chapter 2 to fit the profile better in episode 1 of Criminal Minds.
> 
> I don not own the character of Criminal Minds or the X-Men this is just a work of fanfiction and is for fun and not profit. Please enjoy.

Kurts German accent will be underlined and a key will be down below.

* * *

“Kurt, have you seen my MBAU ID,” Spencer Reid asked his boyfriend as he looked under the bed. It was his first day at the MBAU or Mutant Behavioural Analysts Unit which took care of cases that involved mutants of any kind, from mutant victims to mutant unsubs. He was going to be the first mutant inducted into the FBI even if he was just a consultant. 

Kurt watched his boyfriend’s butt in the air, Spencer tail swaying back and forth while he looked under the bed. Kurt could see Spencer growing anxiety, as he frantically try to find his ID. That when Kurt spotted Spencer’s ID on his bedside table, he walked over to it a picked it up and smiled. Kurt swore if Spencer’s head wasn’t attached he would lose it. “Found it.” Kurt said in his thick German accent.

“Where?” Spencer poked his head up over the bed looking like a meerkat poking it’s head out of one of its holes.

Kurt just laughed at how cute Spencer looked. “Here.” he said holding up the ID card between two of his three fingers. Spencer jump from the floor to the bed and when he was about to tackle Kurt, he vanished in a bamf! and a puff of smoke, causing Spencer to land on the floor. Before Kurt knew it there was a hiss and he was pinned to the floor by an angry Spencer. 

“Give me back my ID or I am going to be late on my first day.” Spencer hissed.

“Not,” bamf! “undil,” bamf! “vu,” bamf! “giffe,” bamf! “me,” bamf! “ein,” bamf! “kiss.” As he teleported around, Spencer chasing the blue fuzzy half demon around the room, when finally Kurt stopped in front off Spender’s head, hanging upside down on the ceiling. 

Spencer let out a small hiss like sound that soon turned into a laugh. He gave Kurt a gentle kiss on the lips, taking his ID from Kurt soft, furry fingers. “Thanks.” Spencer said with a smile as he began to leave.

“Nein broblem” Kurt replied following Spencer to the front door.

Spencer could feel Kurt’s worries. “Don’t worry,” Spencer said to his partner “, I will be safe. I can take on anything that an unsub could throw at me.”

“Zee unzups are not vo I am vorrying apout.” Kurt replied with a worried expression, “Zee kofferment has neffer peen friendly vith mutant kind esbecially zee US koffernment.”

“Don’t worry Kurt I have my emergency watch, that will notify the Institute if it’s a trap.” Spencer replied as he gave Kurt a kiss goodbye.

* * *

  
Key to German accent   
Apout=About  
Broblem=Problem  
Ein=A  
Esbecially=Especially   
Giffe=Give  
Peen=Been  
Neffer=Never  
Nein=No  
Undil=Until  
Unzups=Unsubs  
Vith=With  
Vo=Who  
Vorring=Worring  
Vu=You  
Zee=The


	2. S01E01 Extreme Aggressor (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Spencer first day on the job and he does not get the warmest welcome. But there a women life at stake and a job to do and nothing will stop Spencer from trying to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know Criminal Minds or the X-Men this is strictly a work of fanfiction and is for fun and not profit.

Spencer rushed to the plane, he really was late and afraid of making a bad impression on his first day as a profiler. When he caught up to the MBAU team as they were getting on the plane he received a very unwelcoming greeting. 

“You’re late Dr. Reid.” said a man that looked very official, he was not angry but more annoyed with Spencer, which he could feel rolling off of him with his empathy.

Spencer apologized and sheepishly climbed on the plane fallowing the other two agents. When he got on he just stood there awkwardly not knowing where to sit. The other two men scared him slightly. One with coco skin and a balled head looked at him with discontent. Spencer could feel that this man did not like or trust mutants of any kind. The other man an older gentleman that Spencer could sense had a recent traumatic event. He looked at Spencer as if he was an animal in the zoo, analyzing every one of Spencer’s moves. 

“Please sit Dr. Reid” said the official looking agent. “I am Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, this is Special Agent Derek Morgan,” he said pointing to the balled gentleman, “and Special Agent Jason Gideon.” he pointed to the older gentleman who gave out his hand. 

Spencer reached out one of his gloved hands to shake Agent Gideon’s bare hand. “Pleasure to meet you, I have read all your papers and find them quite fascinating” Spencer said shakily as he shook Gideon’s hand. Spencer took a seat farthest from Agent Morgan, who gave him anger vibes which he didn’t need to absorb.

“So what’s with the gloves you dangerous or something?” Morgan asked

“No,” Spencer said kind of insulted, “It is for my own protection from others’ emotions, and thoughts.” 

When they were in the sky they went over the case files. A young woman, Heather Woodland, was missing they had less then 35 hours to find her. She was the 5th woman taken by the unsub, sadly the other 4 women where killed by the same man that took Heather. She was the first mutant victim, which was why the MBAU was called in.

* * *

When the got to Seattle Washington the went straight to the FBI office. The entrance to the FBI office was heavily guarded with metal detectors and with heavily armed security guards. This was Spencer’s first time in a FBI building and he was scared of causing a commotion. Gratefully that didn’t happen but when he showed the guard his ID, he got a very hate filled look. 

When they got up to there floor Agent Hotchner introduced the team including Spencer as a mutant consultant and skipping over the part that he was a Doctor. He must ask Hotchner why later but first there is a profile to be made. Gideon made quite the assistance that Spencer go to the last crime scene with Morgan to Spencer’s dismay. 

* * *

When Morgan and Spencer got to the first crime scene Spencer got right to work. Spencer caused the wind to stir he could hear Morgan talking to the cop about what he was doing and how pointless it was. Spencer felt the flapping of wings in the air he took off his glove as the bird landed on his now bare hand. Flash’s and images of every day life as a pigeon filled his head, however the images of what he was hoping for came flooding in. It was dark, around 2:00 am, man in a jeep dropping off the body of the fourth victim, Sondra Watts. He was slender man of average height, who was hidden head to toe in dark clothing. Spencer could not get a good look at his face but there was something he could see.

Spencer smiled when he came out of his trance he walked over the the agent and cop, Morgan made a comment about what the mutant could possibly get from a pigeon. Spencer wrote something down on his pad of paper, he ripped it out of his book and handed it to the snarky Agent Morgan. “Here is the license plate of the jeep the unsub was driving.” Spencer replied with his own snarky tone. Then Spencer looked at the cop and said, “The unsub was of average height but was very thin and that he was cover from head to toe, so I couldn’t get an ID on his face.” 


	3. S01E01 Extreme Aggressor (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan asks Spencer about how he is and his past. And Spencer find out why Heather brother is being uncooperative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer character is kind of a combination of Spencer Reid and Meggan from Marvel’s Excalibur. Please also note that I did a minor change to chapter 2 to better fit the profile of Criminal Minds episode 1.
> 
> Just remind you all I don’t own Criminal Minds and the X-Men this is just for fun and not for profit.

On the ride back to Seattle, Agent Morgan started to interrogate Spencer. “What is your doctorate in?”

The first question seemed harmless enough so Spencer answered it with out hesitation, “ I have three PHDs one in mathematics, one in chemistry, and one in engineering. I also have three BAs in psychology, sociology, and philosophy.” Agent Morgan seemed to be impressed but also in a bit of shock which he got over quickly. Then he asked his next question that put Spencer in shock.

“So were you part of the X-Men?” Morgan asked. 

Spencer was at a crossroad, he could tell the truth or lie about his past. Finally after a internal struggle Spencer decided to tell Agent Morgan the truth just in case the FBI was testing him. This job meant to much to Spencer to loose it, so he did the only thing he could do. “I attended the Institute which was run and taught by the X-Men since I was 5 to the age of 7. That is when I went to England, to get taught by Doctor Strange, who helped me get better control of my powers. Once my training was finished at the age of 15 I attended Oxford University. 6 years later was when Project: Wideawake was put into effect. The Institute sent both teachers and students all over the globe including England. That was when the team Excalibur was formed, which i joined.”

“Well, what was your codename then?” Morgan continued.

“I had a few in my life,” Spencer began, “My first codename was Sphinx, then there was Aphrodite and finally CopyCat.”

“So,” Morgan continued “,what is your power exactly, besides talking to pigeons?”

“Well, it’s quite a long list,” Spencer began. “I have empathy which I can see, sense and imprinted or be imprinted on by other peoples emotions. Then there is my telepathy which only works through touch, with it I can absorb others thoughts, memories and feelings. Which is what I used on the bird back at the crime scene. Natural perception which pretty much means I have a psychic connection to nature. Empathic metamorph which is connected to my empathy but I can morph to my surroundings reflecting the weather or others desires around me, it’s kind of complicated. Power duplication, which is pretty explanatory. And finally Elementalist which I can control the different elements, which you could have probably could have guessed from the name. 

“Wow, your quite the power house.” Morgan commented, Spencer could feel how impressed the agent was but also could feel his fear. That’s when Morgan asked a very sensitive question, “So why did you leave England?” 

This made Spencer quite tense. “Sorry.” he said his voice shaking, “But that’s a sensitive topic.” That was the last thing Spencer said for the rest of the ride, he sunk in his seat images of the past came flooding in his head. Spencer could feel his bones shake and his skin tingle as his sadness welled with in him.

* * *

When they got back the the FBI office in Seattle, they where greeted by a very frustrated Hotchner and Gideon. Spencer had a feeling that they couldn’t get into Heather’s home, he had a speculation that he had to check. He grabbed out his personal laptop from his bag and searched in the X-Men data base for Heather. While he did this the three MBAU agents talked about why Heather’s brother wouldn’t let them in even with the fact her life was in jeopardy. When Spencer found the information he needed, he looked at the agents and answered the question. 

“I know why her brother wouldn’t let you in. Heather was one off the mutants in the camps during Project: Wideawake, when she was a teenager.” Spencer responded.

“How do you know this?” Agent Hotchner asked in a very serious voice.

“Easy,” Spencer replied, without lying to the agents he told them what brought him to the idea in the first place. “She was not a overly powerful mutant, I mean she only has supersonic hearing, yet her fingerprints are in the FBI’s system. And no older brother would trust the government after his sister was taken away by Wideawake agents.” 

“Excellent point Mr. Reid.” said Gideon.

“That still does not get us any further in Heather’s place without a warrant.” Morgan said.

“Easy,” Spencer said, “I am your key to getting in.”


	4. S01E01 Extreme Aggressor (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the character of Criminal Minds or the X-Men this is just a work of fanfiction and is for fun and not profit. Please enjoy.

Spencer and Agent Hotchner were on the way to Heather’s place while Agent Gideon and Agent Morgan worked on the profile. Spencer asked Hotchner his question, “So Agent Hotchner, why did you only address me as Mr. Reid at the station but on the plane you addressed me as Dr. Reid?” 

“Simple,” Agent Hotchner began, “The best way to work with the home office is to not make them look inferior especially against a mutant.” 

This made Reid sink in his seat he could feel his skin tingle again. He could only imagine what he could possibly look like under the hologram of his watch. He pulled out his phone and called Kurt. “Hi, sweetie how are you.” Spencer asked. He was getting glared at by Agent Hotchner, but he had to look normal and needed to show his X-Men uniform to get inside. He didn’t want to scare Heather’s brother off and Kurt was the only thing to keep him stable when he was upset. As he talked to Kurt he could feel a tingling and a sense of calm and love fill him; he knew he looked like himself again.

Once they got to Heather’s house he ended his conversation with Kurt. Agent Hotchner looked at him in anger and snapped, “There’s a young woman missing now is not the time to make personal calls to your girlfriend.”

“I know.” Spencer snapped back. When they got out of the vehicle Spencer turned off his holo watch and asked Agent Hotchner, “How do I look?”

“You look the same, the only thing that is different is your clothing” Agent Hotchner said.

“That’s was the whole point of the call, so I don’t look different.” Reid replied as he walked up to the door leaving a very confused Agent behind. “You coming Agent Hotchner?” Spencer asked which caused the Agent to jog to catch up to him.

Spencer knocked on the door of Heather’s home and got a not so friendly greeting. 

“How many times have I…,” Heather’s brother began as he opened the door, “Your not FBI.” he directed at Spencer but when he saw Hotchner he began to shut the door.

“Please wait,” Spencer began stoping the door from closing with his foot, “I am Doctor Spencer Reid code name CopyCat, I am with the X-Men working a long side the FBI.” 

“Since when does the X-Men work with the FBI?” Heather’s brother asked.

“Times are changing Mr. Woodland,” Spencer started, “It is the FBI’s Mutant Behaviourle Analysis Unit’s job to save mutants in distress.” 

“You mean like in Boston.” Mr. Woodland responded “Where a mutant hostage was taken and was killed, and all the media cared about was the officers that died.”

“That’s why they hired me, so situations like that young lady’s death never happen again.” Spencer responded.

“And the FBI is looking for a liaison for media for the MBAU to help give the mutant victims the proper attention they need.” said Agent Hotchner. 

“Fine. You can come in.” said a reluctant Mr. Woodland letting Hotchner and Spencer in Heather’s home.

From Heather’s home they discovered that she was in the market for a Dottzen Z. And the trust between a car seller and the buyer, could explain how the killer grabbed Heather and the other women during the day with out anyone noticing. And why women went willingly into a strange mans car.

<https://www.deviantart.com/kidjustice1994/art/Spencer-Reid-as-CopyCat-862840287?ga_submit_new=10%3A1606861442>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to see a picture I drew of Spencer in his X-Men uniform please check out my Deviantart page KidJustice1994 or throw the link at the bottom of the chapter.


End file.
